Mañana Siempre es un Buen Día Para la Venganza
by Cliffan
Summary: Puede que Kagura haya perdido hoy, pero ya está planeando la venganza de mañana.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**MAÑANA SIEMPRE ES UN BUEN DÍA PARA LA VENGANZA**

[Viñeta]

Kagura observa su cuerpo desnudo lleno de moretones y magulladuras en el gran espejo del baño. Además de los hematomas, Kagura también está hecha un asco: sudada, embarrada de lodo y su cabello parece un nido de pájaros de tantas ramitas que se le han colado entre los mechones revueltos. Incluso hay sangre seca pegada a la parte posterior de su cuello. Kagura espera que sea de su enemigo, pero el dolor le dice lo contrario.

La chica lanza una mirada feroz hacia su reflejo por haber terminado en un estado tan miserable y se deshace de sus adornos para el cabello y su peinado, al menos de lo que queda de él. Entra en la bañera llena de agua y olores de escencias, y juega con el agua y un patito de hule solitario por lo que parece una hora completa. En ese tiempo sus heridas sanan, pero su pensamiento no.

A Kagura le molesta sobremanera perder. Más si el ganador es Okita Sougo y hoy ha sido uno de esos días en los que el hombre ha demostrado superioridad sobre ella. Joder, cómo odia ella su sonrisa socarrona, mirándole desde arriba. Claro que ella tuvo la mayor parte de la culpa, ¿bajar la guardia frente a su rival de toda la vida? Eso ha sido un error de principiantes y seguro que enloqueció cuando le saludó con una sonrisa al verlo esa tarde.

Pero eso había sido hoy y mañana sería otro día. Mañana sería ella quien lo atrapara con la guardia baja, siendo tan silenciosa como un miembro del Oniwaban, y lo haría saborear el polvo. Montones y montones de polvo, como se lo merecía. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Kagura y comenzó a reír como loca. ¡Ese sádico se iba a enterar mañana de quien era Kagura, miembro del clan más poderoso y letal del universo!

Con los ánimos renovados, Kagura terminó su baño relajante tarareando una canción infantil que más bien parecía la banda sonora de una película de terror por el tono que empleaba. Pero qué más daba, ella tenía la autoestima a tope en ese momento que, si no fuera porque estaba realmente cansada y no podía perderse una de sus largas siestas embellecedoras, le patearía el trasero al capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi justo en ese momento.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Sougo escuchó a Kagura tararear desde el baño y supo que la chica estaba tramando algo, así que esperó en estado de alerta su salida. China era del tipo que arremetía con extrema dureza cuando se trataba de venganza y ese día él le había dado motivos para que se vengara. Sin embargo, cuando Kagura salió del baño, con el pijama puesto y el cabello goteando, Sougo no pudo sentir vibraciones asesinas emanando de ella. En cambio, Kagura sólo le miró con desdén y una sonrisa prometiendo problemas a futuro, más no de manera inmediata. El cuerpo de Sougo se relajó varios niveles, pero no completamente, al ver como ella pasaba de largo sin decir una sola palabra y luego se marchaba hacia su habitación.

De manera que estaba firmando una tregua por esa noche. Bien, él también estaba cansado.

Okita siguió varios minutos más tarde a la mujer Yato, que ya estaba acurrucada en el futón con los ojos cerrados, aunque ciertamente todavía no estaba dormida. Sougo se acercó con cautela al futón, como esperando un disparo con la sombrilla de la chica que no llegó nunca. Abrió las sábanas y verificó con un vistazo rápido que no hubiera tachuelas, clavos o polvos pica-pica de su lado del futón. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podría pasar una buena noche de sueño, se metió dentro de las sábanas, observando el cabello bermellón de Kagura.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —Sougo preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano. Kagura nunca dormía tan tranquilamente. Solía moverse mucho por las noches y balbucear incoherencias, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con comida o directamente sobre sukonbu.

—No puedo dormir cuando me siento insegura-aru —respondió ella sin voltear.

El miembro del Shinsengumi casi suspira con esceptisismo. Casi.

—Yo debería decir eso. Hueles a venganza.

—La venganza no huele.

—En tu caso sí.

—Hmph —bufó Kagura.

De manera que estaba molesta por haber perdido todavía. Bueno, no podía culparla. Él también lo estaría, pero manejaría la situación con algo más de madurez. O eso se suponía.

—¿Y cuándo vas a sentirte segura?

—Cuando separe tu cabeza de tu cuerpo-aru.

Esta vez, Sougo sí suspiró, una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Yo también estaré siempre tras tu cabeza, China —dijo, acercándose a la chica y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia él. Kagura no protestó, pero tampoco le hizo las cosas más fáciles a Okita. Suerte para él, ya tenía práctica con eso. Kagura siempre solía ponerse inaccesible después de perder una pelea, no importaban los años que pasaran.

Con la nariz respirando el olor a champú de cítricos del cabello de ella, Sougo buscó a tientas la mano izquierda de Kagura. Ella pareció comprender el mensaje y reunió su mano con la suya. Sougo besó el cabello de ella al darse cuenta de que la Yato no estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para quitarse el anillo de bodas esta vez. Kagura gruñó en respuesta, pero aun así apretó su mano un poco para hacerle entender que no había _realmente nada _de que preocuparse.

—Ya duérmete, Sádico. Mañana va a ser un largo día para ti —amenazó Kagura en un susurro, acomodándose más en el futón.

—¿Tan ansiosa estás de morder el polvo otra vez, China?

—En tus sueños-aru.

Y ambos se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**El Okikagu es hermoso, joder. No me canso de decirlo y, al parecer, de escribirlo. ¡Es que es tan fácil como respirar inspirarme para estos dos! Esto califica como fluff, ¿cierto? Aunque yo quiero escribir angst y ese si no puedo, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.**

**¡Y ya casi regresa Gintama! Oh, yeah!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


End file.
